


Home

by shippingthemgaygirls



Series: Domestic Wayhaught [2]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-04 19:14:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15847608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shippingthemgaygirls/pseuds/shippingthemgaygirls
Summary: (Based on a Tumblr Prompt).Nicole has been working a lot lately and Waverly just wants to make her baby feel alright after a specially long shift.





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> This is entirely cheesy. Wayhaught at their finest.
> 
> Enjoy!

Nicole was honestly exhausted.

The "resting in a comfortable bed seems like heaven right now" kind of exhausted.

That's why she almost passed out as soon as she fell into Waverly's arms after a 48-hour shift. The brunette held her and led her to their room. Months ago, she would have called it Nicole's room, because it was her flat after all, but now her room at the homestead and Nicole's place belonged to the both of them, at least in spirit.

Waverly had missed her girlfriend. It had been a long shift and a long week, and she knew Nicole was absolutely destroyed, out of energy. 

"My poor, brave baby, what have they done to you at the station?" 

She wondered, kissing Nicole's forehead a couple of times, and then her closed eyes, her nose and finally her lips, lightly brushing her skin like she would break if Waverly wasn't delicate with her few touches.

Nicole was asleep and of course couldn't respond to Waverly's question. So the youngest Earp decided to cook her the best dinner of her entire existence. She prepared everything in the kitchen, a very delicious steak, cooked with her mother's recipe that she knew Nicole adored, and also some salad for herself. She even filled the bath with water and some aromatic stuff she had ordered online from Lush. 

Waverly put her entire attention in preparing the love of her life a relaxing date at home, and she didn't discard giving her a little compensation, if she wasn't too tired, for her much needed in Purgatory police officer services. Nicole was her hero, after all. 

\---

When Nicole woke up from her nap hours later, she immediately sniffed the air, and smelt her favorite food. She felt very heavy while she tried to get up from the bed, but once she was back on her feet and she stretched a little bit, she felt better.

"Waverly?"

She asked, getting out of the room. She noticed it was at night already, and that meant she had slept at least 7 hours. Still, she was disappointed when she didn't find Waverly in the kitchen, but she did found a note.

"Right behind you, baby"

Nicole turned around and finally found her amazing girlfriend resting her back in the bathroom's doorframe. Waverly had an angelical grin in her face.

"Well, hello, baby. Did you have a good nap?" 

She asked, walking towards Nicole in nothing but her uniform's shirt. Nicole nodded, astonished by the petite brunette she had the pleasure of calling her girlfriend. 

"Yeah, I think I haven't been that tired since I was training at the Academy."

Explained Nicole, after giving Waverly a short, chaste kiss, that wasn't enough for any of them.

"Nedley needs to get another agent or he's actually gonna retire you before it's your time, baby."

Waverly's hands stayed around Nicole's waist and the redhead nodded, but also raised her shoulders.

"Nobody's willing to come to Purgatory. Agent after agent have been declining the missing spot and I have been covering both my shifts and Lennie's."

Waverly sighted. 

"I know. I'm sorry. Let me take care of you, I made us dinner and I prepared a nice bath. You shower first and then we chat while you eat that fantastic steak I bought the other day. Okay?"

Nicole nodded and kissed her girlfriend again before leaving to take a shower, but Waverly didn't let go of her, and they both walked into the bathroom. She wasn't going to waste a moment with her girlfriend.

\---

They talked about nothing and everything over dinner. It was mostly small talk and sometimes Nicole telling jokes that made Waverly laugh. It felt comfortable, and also it was nice finally having time alone. 

A couple of hours later, Nicole held Waverly in their bed, and this time the positions had changed and it was Waverly who had fallen asleep. Nicole tried to capture the beauty of the moment in her head, Waverly's face while she was asleep.

She wasn't surprised to find that she was an actual angel. Nicole had always thought that some extraordinary power had put Waverly Earp on this Earth. Nights like those proved that nothing made them happier than being together.

One of her last thoughts before falling asleep was that if Waverly was gonna do that for her everytime she worked a double shift, she would work nonstop, days in a row, just to come home to her amazing girl's arms.


End file.
